The Family I Chose
by crazychick0127
Summary: The story of Jax and Tara in high school. What would it have been like if Tara grew up being best friends with Jax and Opie and loved the club like they did? What would it be like to be best friends with the prince of Charming?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters they are all from the wonderful crazy mind of Kurt Sutter

This story takes place right after Jax turns 16 years old. John Teller is President of SAMCRO, Clay is VP, Tig is Sgt. Of Arms, Bobby is treasurer, Piney is a SAMCRO member and Chibbs is a prospect.

Tara works at Teller-Morrow with Jax and Opie. They are best friends and all grew up together. In school Tara hangs out with the "popular" group, but helps keep Opie and especially Jax on their toes and out of trouble.

Tara's mom and Gemma were best friends. Tara's dad blames SAMCRO for Tara's mom's car accident that killed her even though they had nothing to do with it.

My dad hates them, but they were my real family.

I kept thinking about the family drama that was going on in my life while I was sitting in English class pretending to listen to Mrs. Walsh. The door opening pulled me out of my thoughts. In walked Jax Teller and Amber House.

"Mr. Teller, Ms. House so nice of you to join us. Would you like to share with us where you have been all of class." Mrs. Walsh questioned. There were snickers and whispers around the classroom.

Jax laughed. "Health room, we weren't feeling very good. *cough cough*" he said with a smirk.

"I'm glad you both are feeling better and find this so amusing. I hope it is just as amusing after class when you will be here for detention." Mrs. Walsh said not amused.

Jax walked toward his seat bumping fists with Opie before he sat down in his seat in front of me, smiling the whole time.

"Really Jax, Amber House" I whispered to him learning over my desk.

"If I didn't know any better Tara I might think you were jealous" he whispered leaning back in his chair.

"Well then it's a good thing you know better" I said leaning back in my chair singling I was done talking to him. That smug smirk on his face stayed there for the rest of class.

When the bell rang I was the first one up.

"Have fun in detention hopefully it was worth it" I say as I pass by Amber on my way out the door to the hallway.

I was getting my things out of my locker when David Hale came up to talk to me.

"Hey Tara" he said quietly.

"Hey David whats up?" I ask shoving my books into my bag as quick as possible. With Jax having detention it meant that I would have to take the bus to work.

"Nothing I was thinking that if you don't have any plans this weekend maybe we could catch a movie. You know. Together." He stuttered out.

"I'd like to but I have to work all weekend sorry I gotta catch the bus before I'm late to work. See you on Monday." I said closing my locker and making my way down the hall.

"yeah rain check. Have a good weekend" David called after me.

I was running down the hallway rounding the corner when I ran into the chest of Jax.

"where you rushin' off to darlin'" he said with all the charm in the world.

"The bus because my ride got detention again" I said picking up my purse that I had dropped on the floor.

"No need to do that I can drive you home" he said smiling.

"And how did you get out of detention this time. Mrs. Walsh normally doesn't fall for any of your bull shit charm." I asked knowing that I probably didn't want to hear the answer.

"Don't worry about it, you ready to go?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets and making his way towards the door.

"Where are your books? We have an English paper due on Monday" I said following behind him.

He laughed at me. "You're funny you know that? He said looking back at me.

We reached Jax's bike where he handed me his helmet. I still can't believe that his dad bought him a bike for his 16th birthday. I thought that Gemma was going to have a heart attack when she saw it or at least kill them both. Jax was her only baby left with Thomas gone. After my mom died she basically adopted me as her daughter and I needed her as a motherly figure. Their family was the family that I wanted.

"what were you talking about with David Hale?" he asked as I put on the helmet.

"What's it to you?" I ask getting on the back of his bike.

"Nothing" he said with a snort "I just think you can do better than some goodie two shoes quarterback."

"If I didn't know any better Teller I might think you were jealous" I said holding onto his waist as he pulled out of the school parking lot. The roar of his motorcycle was his only response.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jax drove me to the Teller-Morrow garage. It was my favorite place growing up. My mom would bring me with her whenever she wanted to talk to Gemma. I would spend that time in the garage with Jax and Opie or more often than not annoying John Teller with questions about motorcycles and cars, he is the one that taught me everything I know about how to fix cars.

When Jax pulled up to the garage I hopped off his bike as fast as I could, pulling off my helmet and throwing it at him while I ran into work.

"I don't know why I get rides from you if you make me late for work everyday so you can put a few more miles on your bike" I say on my way into the office nearly running into Gemma.

"Where's the fire?" Gemma asked laughing.

"Sorry I'm late my ride decided to take the long way" I said rolling me eyes as Jax came into the office.

"Part of the deal with that bike was you driving Tara to work, I didn't know I had to add that she needs to be on time. Nod if you understand." Gemma said to Jax.

"Yeah yeah I got it. Where is dad and the guys?" Jax said looking around the garage.

"They are in a meeting which is why I need you two to go work on the chevy that was just brought in" Gemma said putting on her glasses and sitting down at the desk.

"Let's go Casanova" I said pushing Jax towards the car.

We had been working on the car for a while, whoever owned this care must have never taken care of it cause it needed some serious TLC.

I was on the dolly underneath the car when someone pulled me out. I was about to argue with whoever it was until I saw that it was Gemma.

"Hey Gemma what's up?" I asked surprised she would pull me away from work.

"What are you still doing here it is 5:00 on a Friday please tell me you have some hot date tonight or something" she said in a motherly tone.

I smiled and laughed. "Yeah you're looking at it."

"Get washed up you're coming home for dinner" she said walking to the office.

"Gemma…" I said trying to stop her but instead stood up cleaned off my hands and followed behind her.

"Come on the boys will lock up let's go pick up something to eat for dinner" she said picking up her purse and walking to her car.

I shook my head laughing at her. She really was just like a mom. I picked up my bookbag and followed behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The previous chapters were from Tara's POV but these next couple chapters were easier to write from an outside view. Sorry for the change.**

Chapter 3

Gemma and Tara were cooking dinner when Jax and John pulled up to the house.

"But dad come on I should be allowed to sit in on the meetings" Jax was whining as they walked through the front door.

John sighed "Jax drop it" he said walking into the kitchen taking off his cut and gym holster before kissing Gemma.

"Now look you have two beautiful ladies in the kitchen making dinner you know how lucky we are son?" John chuckled grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Jax why don't you help Tara set the dining room table….now". Jax rolled his eyes at his mom before going into the dining room.

"What were you two talking about?" Gemma asked John eyeing him out of the corner of her eye.

"He is still bugging me about the club. He think he is ready" he sighed again.

"He is, you're the one that's not ready" Gemma said with a small smile.

"I need another beer" John said going to the fridge.

"Come on let's eat" Gemma said pushing John into the dining room to find Tara and Jax already sitting.

"So Jax, Tara how was school?" Gemma asked sitting down.

"Fine" Jax said digging into the food on his plate.

"Come on Jax don't sell yourself short I'm sure at least English was enjoyable" Tara smirked.

"and what were you doing instead of being in class" Gemma asked serving herself.

Tara paused to see if Jax would fess up before continuing. "Amber House in the storage closet" Tara said making Jax almost choke on his food.

"John" Gemma sighed.

John looked up from his plate to smack Jax on the back of his head. "really Jax the store closet?"

"He means really Jax cutting class AGAIN to be in the storage closet" Gemma interrupted.

"whatever, dad has the principal on payroll, who cares if I go to class." Jax said.

"hey, you have to go to class if you want to keep that bike out there" John said sternly. "got it?"

"Yeah I got it" Jax said looking at his food.

"Well on that warm fuzzy note, Tara you have a big birthday coming up, your dad and you planning anything to celebrate" Gemma said easing the tension.

"Nah I'm sure my dad will have his own celebration that I'm closer to getting outta the house, but I will probably be working or something." Tara said shaking her head.

"Well that's no way to celebrate your 16th birthday, we'll have a party here with the family" Gemma stated.

"No, Gemma you don't have to do that" Tara said trying to protests.

"Don't waste your breath she's already brainstorming" Jax said with a small smile.

"This will be an interesting sweet 16" Tara said under her breath.

When dinner was over John and Gemma cleaned up while Tara and Jax went outside on the patio.

Jax was smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer on the front step while Tara was laying back on one of the lawn chairs.

"Your mom will kill you if she sees you" Tara stated.

"she gave me the beer" he said getting defensive.

"I was talking about the cigarette, haven't you ever heard of lung cancer" Tara said.

"one now and then won't kill me, but if it will make you feel better" Jax put the cigarette out making a point to throw it away.

Tara smiled in return.

"Are you ready for the full party experience that Gemma is gonna throw" Jax asked with a smile.

"Don't think anyone is ready for a Gemma party. I remember your 16th party even though I'm sure you don't" Tara said with a grin from ear to ear.

"This family does know how to celebrate"

"Can I ask you a question" Tara asked hugging herself.

"Anythin' darlin'" Jax took a sip of his beer.

"Next week can you go with me" Tara asked quietly.

"Like you even have to ask" Jax said finishing off his beer getting up and laying next to her on the chair. Wrapping his arms around her. They stay there laying on the chair until Gemma popped her head out the sliding glass door, when they both lifted their heads up.

"It's getting late Tara you're staying her tonight" Gemma said walking back inside the house.

"Well I guess I am staying here tonight" Tara said resting her head back on Jax's arm.

"How have things been at your house?" Jax asked with worry in his voice.

"Well he makes it to work most days. Can't stand to look at me. Thinks Gemma is brainwashing me but I guess ignoring me is better than it could be." Tara said sadly.

"Well I'm gonna head up to bed." Tara said getting up.

"I don't know why my mom doesn't just give you my room so I can sleep on the couch all the time." Jax said behind her.

"Quit your bitchin' when you're done setting up the couch come up to bed." Tara said walking up the stairs.

"yes mame" Jax said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it is short I am working on more chapters and hopefully will have more soon...enjoy**

Chapter 4

Jax and Tara lay on their backs next to each other in bed, both staring up at the ceiling.

Tara broke the silence. "so what were you and Amber really doing in the storage closet?" Tara asked in a whisper voice.

"I never said we were in the storage closet that was your own imagination. We really were in the library working on our English papers and just lost track of time." Jax turned his head to face Tara trying to gage her reaction, but she remained staring at the ceiling.

Jax turned his head to its original position. "What was hale talking to you about?" Jax asked in the same whispered tone.

"He was asking me on a date this weekend"

"And?" Jax asked prying.

"And I said I had to work" Tara said turning her body to face Jax.

"That's not a no" Jax said turning his body to face her, "do you want to go out with him?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"no, but there is also no reason to crush the guy. He is a nice person."

"Yeah right" Jax said rolling his eyes.

They were silent for a few minutes before Jax spoke again.

"Mom and dad are trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday."

"Tell them the same thing I say every year that the party is more than enough and they really shouldn't get me anything and can you try to get them to listen this time?"

"You know Gemma doesn't listen to anyone" Jax said with a matter of fact tone.

There was a few minutes of silence enough time that Jax had though Tara fell asleep until he heard her ask "Why do you want to be a son?"

Jax sighed "All I have ever wanted is a gun and a Harley. I've got one now I just need the other plus I believe in what they are fighting to protect.

Tara didn't say anything.

Jax continued "Don't you believe in them?"

Tara nodded her head in agreement.

"Then what's with the questioning?"

"I just worry, SONS get hurt and for some odd reason I would be sad if anything happened to you."

"It's my amazing charm" Tara rolled her eyes at his words.

"Go to sleep charmer before your ego gets too big to fit in the bed" Tara said rolling to face away from Jax. He chuckled to himself before pulling her body close to his and fell asleep holding her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to write a new chapter a hope this extra long update makes up for it. With all the ideas running through my head this story has got put on the back burner but I am trying to ass more to it**. **I was rereading some old chapters and saw all the spelling errors I am hoping I did better with this one. Please read and review. Let me know if you like where this is going.**

* * *

The week had flown by with Tara busy with work and school she barely had any time to think about the blow out that Gemma was planning. It was the Friday morning of Tara's 16th birthday. She walked into school slowly and headed straight to her locker with her head down. She was in a trance switching books around in her locker when she felt someone next to her. She was pulled out of her trance by that person holding up a rose so that she could see it.

She turned to face the person expecting to see someone but was surprised to see David Hale holding the rose instead.

"Happy birthday Tara" David said with a large smile on his face.

"Thanks David, how'd you know it was my birthday?" Tara was able to get out thro0ugh her shocked expression.

"It was pretty easy to remember especially after your party last year" David said leaning against the lockers.

"Right" Tara said knowing what he was talking about.

"I was thinking I could take you out, you know as a birthday present" David said as Tara took the rose he was holding.

"You don't have to do that, I'm trying to stay low key this year on the whole birthday thing."

"Yeah sure totally understandable" David said with disappointment in his voice.

Just then Jax and Opie came rushing through the hall with a handful of flowers and balloons.

"Look Opie I think I have found the birthday princess, but she is missing some things."

"I think you're right some things are definitely missing for the birthday princess" Opie echoed.

"Like a beautiful bouquet of her favorite flower, a handful of balloons and… a birthday crown for the birthday princess" Jax said pulling a crown from behind his back and placing it on Tara's head. She couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face as he gave her everything.

"So much for a low key birthday" David said making his presence known.

"Nothing is ever low key in our family David and especially not the 16th birthday of our favorite girl" Jax said putting his arm around Tara's shoulders in a protective way.

"Well guess we should all be getting to class" David said.

"Actually dear David we have somewhere we need to be" Jax said pointing to him and Tara. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Opie here is my ethics paper can you hand it in for me? Tara asked handing Opie her homework.

"You got it…send my best" Opie said giving Tara a kiss on the cheek before going to class.

"Thanks for the flower David, have a good week" Tara said as she was being pulled away by Jax.

David could hear them bicker all the way down the hall.

"I am not getting on your bike with these flowers"

"Well lucky for you I knew that and got Gemma to lend me the jeep just for you darlin'"

Jax drove him and Tara to the same place they went every year on her birthday, the Charming Cemetery. Tara didn't like visiting her mom on sad occasions like the anniversary of her death or even her birthday but the Tellers always made Tara's birthday a happy occasion and that helped give her the courage to visit her mom on this day.

Jax and Tara walked through the cemetery each carrying a bouquet of lilies and a bouquet of daisies. They found the familiar grave stone.

Sarah Knowles

Beloved Wife and Mother

"Hey mom" Tara said setting one bouquet down in front of the grave stone and sitting down on the grass.

"Hey Mrs. Knowles" Jax said having a seat next to Tara. "You would be happy to know your daughter is ditching school to be here today" Jax said smiling.

"Yeah cause I have a 4.0 GPA and helped you get your grades up to a 2.5 which is like a miracle" Tara said bumping Jax's shoulder before continuing. "Sorry dad hasn't been here in a while, but he is doing better but its still hard for him. Gemma's doing well" Tara said with an upbeat voice. "Still kicking ass just like always, and the guys in the club are doing well and keeping themselves out of trouble for the most part. John got Jax a Harley for his birthday. I know your probably rolling over right now knowing that I've been on the back of it more times than I can count"

Jax gives Tara a weird look not understanding her words.

"My mom loved the guys and the club but she didn't want me to be one of the hand arounds on the back of a bike" Tara informed him.

"Mrs. Knowles don't worry you have nothing to worry about if any guy tries to treat her like some hand around I will have their head and I know I'm not the only one who can promise that." Jax said speaking to the stone.

Tara continues telling her mom the news in Charming good and bad.

"Gemma is throwing me a birthday party. She's been planning it all week, I'm kinda nervous, but you know Gemma any excuse to have a party. I just wanted to let you know I'm doing really well and am happy and I miss you." Tara said with tears forming in her eyes. "I've got to go but I will be back next year, I love you" Tara said standing up and brushing her tears away.

Jax followed Tara's lead and stood up.

"Bye Mrs. Knowles, don't worry I'll take good care of her" Jax said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Great I'm sure if she didn't roll over before she is now" Tara said rolling her eyes.

They picked up the daisies for their next visit and walked a few rows down and stopped with the found Thomas' stone.

It was a year after Tara's mom died they lost Thomas. Tara and Jax both placed their flowers on the small grave stone. Tara watched as Jax cleared some of the grass that was growing a little too tall to read the stone. It was hard to believe that they had both lost someone so close to them so young, but she had some comfort in her heart thinking that they were together and happy that it made both her and Jax stronger as people and stronger in their friendship, the friendship that meant everything to Tara even though she would never say so. She moved to kneel next to Jax and reached out to hold his hand. Neither of them said anything they just sat and stared until Jax had had enough and stood up pulling Tara with him. They held hands on the walk back to the car, searching for comfort and strength in the grip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the long wait. I think I am going to try and make this story a prequel for my other story titled "Her". Let me know if you think that is a good idea. The stories wouldn't really match up until the end of this story, but it would make it easier for me to come up with a story line and ending. Either way leave me your thoughts. I love reviews and they are great encouragement to get updates quicker. Thanks!**

* * *

I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters they are all from the wonderful crazy mind of Kurt Sutter .

* * *

The next stop on the birthday tour was the Charming Diner. Tara's parents use to take her there every birthday for an extra large banana split, but when her mom died her dad couldn't deal with it so Jax and Tara began going together and shared the tradition on each of their birthdays.

When they arrived at the diner they headed straight to the back corner booth, where they always sat. Jax already knew Tara's order, every year she got the same thing. Tara pretended to look at the menu while Jax just watched her with an amused look.

The waitress came over to their table with two glasses of water. Jax instantly noted that she had a pretty face, but it was covered by the bags under her eyes and decided to turn on the charm.

"How are you doing today darlin'" he asked flashing his most charming smirk.

"Just dandy darlin'" she replied using the same drawl as he did. "shouldn't you be in school?" she questioned with a little too much interest.

"Technically yes, but I had to take the birthday girl out for a birthday treat" he said flashing a smile at Tara.

"Well isn't that nice" she said smiling at Jax. "What can I get you?" she said only addressing Jax.

"She will have an extra large banana split with chocolate ice cream only, no nuts and extra cherries" he said pointing at Tara " and the water is fine for me".

The waitress wrote down the order and went back into the kitchen. Tara heard her throw back a sarcastic "nice crown".

Tara's hand went to her head, but Jax's words paused her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked insulted.

"taking it off" she said.

"no you're not. That is not allowed to come off until midnight tonight" he said in a matter of fact tone. Tara sighed knowing it was no use to argue with him.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Jax spoke up.

"You excited for tonight?"

"You know I don't like being the center of attention, I will probably end up hiding out in the kitchen for most of the night" Tara said rolling her eyes.

"I am not hanging out in the kitchen"

"No you will probably be holed up in your room with whatever girl you invited as your date" Tara said using air quotes on the word date.

"Well that's gonna be kinda difficult cause I thought you were my date tonight so I didn't ask anyone else."

Tara started at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

Jax's shoulders fell.

"Jeeze Tara no need to spare my feelings"

"no Jax it's just how you said it" she said in between laughs. She reached for his arm and her laughs subsided.

"You always bring a girl to SAMCRO parties and always end up ditching me to go to one of the rooms for a hand job".

Jax paused with his mouth open thinking of what to say.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides this is your birthday. I would never leave you alone on your birthday sweetheart" Jax said trying to be serious.

"Yeah we'll see about that. Besides what makes you think I don't have a date...this is MY party"

"You're right Tara. It was dumb of me to think that you would be going solo to your own party, I should have thought ahead. Would you please let me accompany you as your date this evening?" Jax said holding out his hand.

"Don't be such a jack ass" Tara said with a smile smacking his hand away.

They were laughing when the waitress came back with her banana split. She placed it down in front of Tara before turning to Jax.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything? On the house" she said smiling.

"No I'm good darlin', but thanks".

She smiled once more before dropping off the check and leaving to wait on her other tables.

"I bet if you said this was for you it would have been on the house too" Tara said before taking a spoonful off ice cream to her mouth.

Jax laughed. "I don't know how you can eat all that crap and still look like you do".

"It's my birthday and I can eat all the crap I want to" she said in a sing song voice.

"what you say princess" Jax said taking the spoonful of ice cream she offered him. They bickered back and forth until the ice cream was all finished.

"Best part of my birthday" Tara said satisfied putting her spoon down on the empty bowl.

"Don't let Gemma hear you say that, you haven't seen anything yet" Jax said standing up dropping a 20 dollar bill on the table and walking out to his bike with Tara following behind.

When they got to the bike Jax reached for Tara's arm and checked the watch on her wrist before quickly getting on his bike.

"Shit we're late. Get on" he said turning on the engine.

"Wait, late for what? She asked climbing on behind him.

"Oh you'll see princess" he said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**All the characters belong to Kurt Sutter**

**Please read and review. I know where this is going, but having a hard time getting there. Let me know what you think it will really help. Thanks!  
**

* * *

Jax pulled up to the field where they would hang out to get away from everyone. Jax, Tara, and Opie were the only people who knew this place existed, or at least that's what it felt like. When they arrived they found Opie laying down on a picnic table under their favorite tree with a join between his lips.

Tara was surprised to find Opie there. "I thought you were going to class to drop off my paper and take notes for me" she yelled across the field as she got off the bike.

"Relax. I dropped off your paper and got Hale to take your notes, he nearly wet himself at the opportunity to help you out" Opie said blowing a cloud of smoke.

"Wonderful" Tara responded rolling her eyes.

Jax nudged Opie to sit up and took the join out of his hand to take a drag of it before moving to sit on the table next to his friend.

"Ok boys so what are we doing here?" Tara questioned receiving blank stares from both of her friends.

"Come on Jax what's the big surprise?" Tara asked getting more annoyed.

"I never said there was a big surprise only that we were late and I didn't want to tell you why" Jax said passing Opie the joint.

"You suck Teller" Tara said brushing past Jax to take the joint out of Opie's hand before he could do anything with it. She went and sat against the tree and moped.

Jax and Opie glanced at each other before getting up and following Tara to mock her.

"Oh come on Tara we said there wasn't a surprise here that doesn't mean you don't have many coming later." Jax said trying to coax her out of her current mood. Opie and Jax slid down the tree to sit next to her on both sides.

"Besides princess you can't think just cause it's your birthday we will stop giving you a hard time." Opie added judging her into Jax. Tara softly smiled.

"So does someone want to tell me why we are really here?" She asked changing the subject.

"To get high" Opie and Jax said at the same time.

Tara enjoyed smoking with Jax and Opie. Whenever they smoked they would laugh for hours, but Tara only did it occasionally. She figured it was her birthday and she didn't have anything else to do so why the hell not?

"Jax invited everyone from school to your party tonight, we knew the only way you would actually show up would be if you were really really high" Opie added knowing if he didn't warn Tara now she would flip a shit when people started showing up at the Teller house.

Tara took a drag of the joint pondering what her next words would be.

"Half those people don't even know who the hell I am, but say the words free beer and party and they come out in droves to tell me happy birthday" Tara said to no one in particular.

"Tell me something I don't know" Jax said rolling his eyes.

"I once walked in on John and Gemma having sex on your kitchen table" Tara said with a straight face staring into the distance.

Jax nearly got whiplash twisting his head to look at Tara.

"That is gross" he finally responded with disgust.

"Yes, but something you didn't know." Tara said busting out laughing cause Opie and Jax to smile at her knowing she was well on her way to being very high.

They kept passing around the joint until Tara was sufficiently high for them. She layed down on the grass watching the clouds move above her. Jax and Opie were going on about the best year for motorcycles. When they did finally look over at her she was examining her hands.

"Tara" Jax drew out her name slowly, nervous that he would startle her.

"Look at my hands" she said still staring at her hands she held up to eye level.

"They are pretty hands" Opie responded unsure where she was going with this.

"My hands are so magical. My hands can do amazing things. Look at them" Tara said straight faced.

"That sounds like a pick up line I would use" Opie whispered to Jax while nudging him in the ribs with his elbow.

"My hands are going to do good things, they are going to heal. I am going to heal people" She said completely oblivious to their conversation.

"What do you mean you are going to heal people?" Jax asked curious of what thoughts she had running through her head at that moment.

"Just what I said" Tara said sternly sitting up to look at her friends. "My hands are so small and people need my hands to help them. They are going to be healing hands."

"ok" Jax drew out, not pointing out that she didn't exactly answer his question. He stood up and reached out for her hands. "lets get going we should get to the house before Gemma kicks both our asses." he said grabbing onto her hands.

"Jackson! Be careful of my hands. They are very important" Tara said sternly as Jax guided her away before she realized it. When she realized she was being pulled back to the his bike she turned around sharply and froze.

"Bye Opie, see you tonight. Love you" she yelled waiting for a response.

"later Doc, love you too." Opie said knowing she wouldn't move from that spot until she got an I love you.

"Ok princess lets get moving" Jax said putting the helmet on her head.

"Doc" she said slowly. "I like the sound of that." Tara said climbing on behind Jax and holding on tightly. He couldn't help but smile at the current dreamy state she was in.


End file.
